Give Me Back My Dignity
by Furuga
Summary: Dosa untukmu wahai perebut harga diriku. Hina untukmu wahai perendah. Dirimu bahkan lebih rendah dari hewan ternak. memang semua belum tau ini. tapi harga diri itu penting! Kembalikan harga diriku! OOC, AU, ONE-SHOT, Birthday present for Phantomhive Black Lupin, etc.


Terlihat pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat-rapat. Ruangan tersebut sedang dihuni pemuda berkulit pucat yang bernama Remus Lupin. Pemuda ini menundukkan kepalanya dibawah kucuran air shower yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dirinya tampak merenung, memikirkan masalah-masalah yang bertumpuk satu-satu di hidupnya selama ini.

Sulit membedakan yang mana yang air shower dan yang mana air matanya, kedua jenis air tersebut sama-sama mengalir di wajahnya. Lalu kini, gedoran pintu membuatnya terpekik dalam diam.

"Rem! Kau didalam?" Teriak suara bariton dari luar kamar mandi.

"Ya. Aku masih mandi!" Balas Remus berteriak namun nadanya bergetar.

"You know what? Kau disana sudah 2 jam," balasnya dengan nada sing-a-song.

Kemudian pemuda di dalam ruangan hanya mampu mendesah pelan. Ia segera menghentikan rintikan air matanya dan segera mengambil shampoo dan soap yang menggantung di sebelah kiri shower.

10 menit berlalu. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah yang tak berbunyi.

"Hey Rem, matamu merah. Kau kenapa?" Sapa pemuda yang tadi mengganggu ritual Remus.

"Tadi mataku kena shampoo. Nah, sekarang giliranmu mandi, Sirius," balas Remus kepada pemuda kelabu yang diketahui bernama Sirius itu.

Kemudian Sirius tertawa kecil sambil mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Oh iya, tampaknya aku lupa bilang... Good morning Remmy!" Katanya sambil mencubit bahu Remus.

Dan pemuda yang disapa hanya tersenyum lembut namun dibuat-buat padanya seraya mengatakan "morning," lalu kembali menatap lemari untuk segera memakai pakaiannya.

"Andai kau tau perasaanku, Sirius..." Gumamnya pelan nan lirih.

**Hana Furuga Production**

**Proudly Present © Give Me Back My Dignity**

**J.K. Rowling own this Harry Potter thing**

**But I own this story**

**Rate: T**

**Main Character:****Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

**Warning! All mistakes, only you—a.k.a reader—can judge, etc.****This fic is request from my bestie—a.k.a Phantomhive Black Lupin—for her late birthday gift****So please,****Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Sirius membuka kenop pintu kamar mandinya. Namun tak ditemukannya sesosok manusia manapun. Matanya mencari ke sekujur ruangan hingga daerah-daerah terpencil, bahkan sudut-sudut ruangan tersebut diperhatikannya jua.

"Remmy?" Panggilnya berteriak. Namun hasilnya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan secarik kertas yang biasanya Remus letakkan di meja kerja, itu juga kalau dia mau belanja bahan masakan untuk sehari ini.

"Remmy? Kau kemana? Remus?" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Kaki lembabnya melangkah ke lemari pendingin, mungkin saja pemuda pucat tersebut bersembunyi di dalam. Siapa tahu?

Kemudian pemuda bernuansa kelabu tersebut memukul dahinya. 'Mana mungkin Remus di dalam kulkas?' Batinnya menggila. Kemudian dirinya mendekati lemari pakaian dan segera membalut tubuhnya dengan kain yang terlipat rapi di dalam sana.

Pikiran Sirius mulai panik. Bayangan akan wajah-wajah Remus mulai menjadi-jadi. Seakan dia merasakan hawa buruk mulai menggelora didalamnya.

"REMUS!" Pekiknya menggelegar. Sekali lagi, tak ada suara apa-apa kecuali tetangga-apartment-sebelah mulai marah dan mengejek-ejek tingkah gila Sirius melalui jendela flatnya.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," balas Sirius yang kepalanya mulai keluar dari jendela flatnya dan menatap tetangganya yang merupakan James Potter tersebut.

Kembali ke Remus. Sirius merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai membayangkan keberadaan Remus yang seharusnya duduk disampingnya dan menenangkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Remmy..." Gumamnya sendu, kemudian kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat sehingga pemuda kelabu tersebut masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Lain tempat, lain kisah. Remus yang berada di lobby apartment ini sedang asik dengan bukunya. Mulai lega dengan dirinya yang tak menatap masalahnya melainkan surganya sendiri. Yeah, dia asik membolak-balik buku yang sudah dia baca 5 kali pagi ini.

Habis sudah kata-kata di dalam buku tersebut ia telan. Namun bayangan-bayangan akan masalahnya menghujamnya kembali, membuat rambut si pemuda ini berantakan akibat ulah tangannya. Apa-apaan Sirius itu seenak jidatnya saja mengambil harga dirinya.

Ketika Remus menuju flatnya. Kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Antara iya dan tidak, ia akan membuka kenop pintu dan menatap mata pemuda yang baginya egois, selalu ingin menang, dan selalu menjatuhkan Remus, harga dirinya. Entah sejak kapan Remus berpikiran ingin pindah dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dengan Sirius. Dan mengenyahkan masalahnya dengan pemuda sialan itu.

Dengan ragu, Remus membuka kenop pintunya. Perasaan lega dan terharu merasuk di hatinya.

Oke, sulit untuk dikatakan, ini kebalikan dari perasaannya. Remus suka sekali detik-detik saat Sirius tertidur. Dimana saat manusia satu ini tidak bersifat iseng atau sebagainya terhadapnya. Dimana saat Sirius membiarkan Remus memperhatikan detail-detail di wajahnya. Anggun namun berkesan angkuh.

"Remmy..." Gumam pemuda kelabu yang terlihat tertidur dengan posisi asal.

"Eh? Si...Sirius?" Remus kaget. "Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya pelan namun datar.

"Pretending to awake..." Gumam Sirius melanjutkan. Lengkungan bibir gelapnya naik. Membuat lawan bicaranya melihatnya dengan rahang terbuka.

Remus masih tercengang, "terserah, aku ada keperluan. See you later," ucap Remus kembali kalem.

Kakinya melangkah ke meja kerjanya, lalu tangannya menyambar 3 buah buku. Kemudian dirinya sudah tidak berada di flat itu lagi.

5 detik berikutnya, Sirius duduk lalu meraba dahinya yang mulus.

Sirius bergumam, "aduh Remmy, kau kenapa deh?" Kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman jahat, picik, kejam. Kemudian dirinya tersenyum, miris. Dan mendesah pelan.

Lain tempat dengan Sirius. Pemuda yang bernama Remus berjalan lesu menjauhi gedung apartment yang ia huni bersama Sirius.

Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi berfikir keras untuk mendapat suatu jawaban.

Remus mengacak-acak majalah ditangannya. Dimana majalah yang memiliki segudang info tentang sewa-menyewa apartment. Atau bahkan menjual-beli tanah.

Matanya membelalak sekejap. Ia menemukan  
Tempat yang asri, tidak terlalu mahal. Dan lagi, dekat dengan kampus dimana ia melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Sekedar info saja, Remus memang masih kuliah, tapi dirinya juga bekerja half-time di suatu kafe yang juga tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Mengenai umur, dirinya dan Sirius pun baru menginjak usia 24 tahun. Tapi si jenius Sirius itu sudah mampu menjadi pekerja unggul dalam waktu singkat. Yang bahkan Remus tidak tahu Sirius kerja sebagai apa dan dimana.

Kembali ke majalah itu, Remus melihat nomor telefon tertera disana. Remus senang. Setelah lulus kuliah ia akan keluar dari apartment Sirius. Yeah! Ia akan bekerja full-time tanpa bantuan si kelabu jenius itu lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu 3 bulan saja untuk itu. Tiga bulan tidak terlalu lama, bukan?

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 5.30, Remus belum menyantap menu makan siangnya, menyentuh sarapan saja tidak. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam.

Akhirnya Remus putuskan untuk kembali ke apartmentnya yang ia huni bersama Sirius.

Setelah kembali, Remus duduk di sofa berwarna crimson berbahan beludru. Kemudian Sirius duduk disampingnya.

"Remus..." Panggil Sirius itu pelan.

Seketika, tatapan Remus langsung menjadi dingin. Benci, benci, benci, itu yang ada dibenaknya. Ia rasa ia tahu apa yang akan Sirius lakukan padanya. Menciumnya dengan paksa, dan sejuta hal-hal tidak sopan juga dilakukannya terhadap Remus.

Disela-sela perbuatan hina yang Sirius lakukan, tersampir perbuatan-perbuatan Sirius padanya.

_Saat itu, rumahku hancur. Peneror, dia membakar rumahku. Yang ada denganku hanyalah tas sekolahku, dan pakaian seadanya yang kugunakan._

"_REMUS! Kau tak apa?" sekejap seseorang memanggilku, memelukku lembut. Seakan menggantikan panasnya api dengan kehangatan tubuhnya._

"_Maaf, kalau saja aku lihat siapa yang beraninya melakukan ini, pasti kucegah," lanjutnya pelan, aku hanya mengangguk pelan seraya mengatakan, "tak apa, aku hanya kehilangan orang tua, tempat tinggal, dan barang-barangku."_

"_Kau boleh tinggal di apartmentku," pemuda itu—Sirius—umurnya masih sama denganku, 17. Namun dirinya sudah diwarisi pekerjaan yang membuat keuangannya berlimpah, dan hal itu membuatnya tinggal sendiri, jauh dari orang tuanya._

_Tapi..._

_"Kalau kau mau melayaniku, aku akan membayarmu 500 dollar setiap harinya."__  
_  
_Aku menatap Sirius lesu. Aku memang hadir di tempat asing ini karena tempat ini tempat dimana Sirius tinggal. Kesimpulannya, Aku menumpang tinggal bersamanya.__Aku rasa aku terlalu pemalu untuk menolak tawaran Sirius. Antara tidak sopan membantah tuan rumahnya, dan aku memang tidak sopan. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan tempat tinggalnya __lagi__.__  
_  
Tapi pilihanku tidak membawanya ke jalan yang benar. Salah, aku berbuat dosa. Dosa, dosa, dosa. Aku tau apa itu dosa, dan aku menyadarinya. Perbuatan Sirius berlebihan. Sirius yang dulu tidak seperti sekarang. Ia berubah, dingin, picik, kejam, egois, dan masih ada satu kamus untuk mendeskripsikan apa itu Sirius yang sekarang. Bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang biasanya menenangkan Remus ketika Remus sedih. Bukan pula pemuda yang dulu sempat menjamu di hatiku. Lain, lain, ini bukan Sirius. Sirius tidak akan merebut harga diriku dan membantingnya semudah itu. I don't know about , pemuda tegap, wajah tampan dan berkharisma yang dipuja-puja wanita. Dan sejuta kesempurnaan fisiknya. God bless you...

Pemuda kelabu tersebut mendekati Remus. Perlahan tangannya menghadang Remus. Menyekapnya dalam genggaman tangannya. Ini pelukan, tapi kasar dan dingin bagaikan rantai.

Remus, pemuda yang tidak cukup tinggi, tidak begitu tampan, dan tubuhnya juga tidak setegap Sirius. Tapi dirinya punya daya tarik. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada suatu lukisan Belanda. Suaranya lembut dan memanjakan. Suara khas yang ramah yang mampu meluluhkan amarah Sirius. Namun, semuanya sudah menjadi dingin. Semenjak Remus pindah ke sini.

Bibir Sirius memangsa bibir Remus paksa. Dan hal-hal berikutnya juga akan terjadi.

Ini memang perjanjian yang dulu mereka buat. Mulai pada saat itu Sirius sudah hampir tidak pernah bercanda, selalu serius. Dari hal sapa-menyapa. Sampai hal yang privasi. Ya, begitu pula dengan Remus, dia kini membeku bagaikan es anti-leleh, ini menyangkut harga dirinya.

"Rem... Remus..." Panggil Sirius seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Remus yang sudah setengah mengantuk, lelah, dan kesal. Mungkin karena perbuatan hina yang Sirius lakukan tadi.

Remus yang merasa dipanggil hanya menoleh seraya berkata, "ha?"

"Besok aku ada urusan di luar, aku akan pergi sebentar."

Remus yang mendengar perkataan Sirius hanya menatap Sirius dingin, kemudian tubuhnya berputar 90 derajat hingga membelakangi Sirius. "Terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya nggak kalah dingin dari sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya. Remus terbangun, cahaya matahari menusuk matanya tajam.

"Siapa yang membuka tirai jendela pagi ini?" Gumamnya. Seketika Remus menatap sisi kiri ranjangnya. Tidak ada Sirius. Kemudian teringat bahwa Sirius ada urusan, tapi dimana? Remus pun tak tahu.

Seminggu telah berlalu, kedatangan Sirius pun belum kunjung tiba. Kejadian-kejadian akan masa lalunya mulai terkenang, dimana saat Sirius menenangkannya saat kehilangan rumahnya, hingga kejadian-kejadian hina dan kotor yang hampir selalu dilakukannya dengan Sirius.

"Sirius, hampir 2 bulan lagi aku akan meninggalkan tempat kotor ini."

**·give me back my dignity·**

Kini saatnya, saat dimana Remus memakai seragam kelulusannya dan ia akan bekerja full-time. Dan ia akan pergi menjauh dari flat hina ini.

Remus mengepak pakaiannya, buku-bukunya, dan semua barang yang ia punya. Tapi ia merasakan satu hal yang mengganjal, mungkin barang tertinggal. Kemudian Remus berjalan ke arah meja kerja Sirius dengannya. Dibukanya laci-laci meja tersebut. Kosong, namun di laci paling bawah terdapat secarik kertas.

Remus melihatnya, kertas lusuh namun tertera tulisan yang tergolong rapi.

To: Remus Lupin

Remus, apa kabarmu disana? Kabarku lumayan... buruk. Mungkin setelah kau membaca surat ini. Kau tau aku sudah tak berada di negara ini. Aku sengaja meninggalkanmu, aku tahu rencanamu yang akan pergi menjauh dariku. Tepatnya, setelah lulus kuliahmu nanti, mungkin sekarang? Aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku terima itu, dan aku meminta maaf untukku yang berbuat dosa padamu. Aku yang hina, yang tak pantas menyentuhmu. Kau boleh mengambil harga dirimu lagi, maaf aku telah mengotori dirimu yang polos ini Remus. Maafkan aku, selayaknya aku ini hanya sahabatmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi lebih tegar. Caraku hanya ini, walau berakhir dibenci. Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu, Remmy. Maksudku, bukan sayang sebagai teman. Tapi aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu.

Kini kau ku bebaskan, kau tak perlu jera karena ku. I love you

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

Remus yang membaca surat dari Sirius hanya tercengang. Mata dinginnya kembali seperti dulu.

"Kenapa aku—bahkan nggak menyadarinya?" Ucap Remus penuh sesal. Matanya berair, dadanya sesak. Lalu ia berlari keluar dari apartment tersebut menuju balkon.

"SIRIUS TOLOL!"

**·give me back my dignity·**

Setelah setahun berlalu...

"I'm home," ucap Sirius lirih seraya membuka kenop pintu apartmentnya.

"Welcome home," ucap suara bariton yang tak lebih rendah dari suaranya.

"Re—" Sirius tercengang. "REMUS!" Teriaknya. Badannya gemetar, ia tidak percaya ini.

"Kusangka engkau sudah pergi jauh! Kusangka engkau membenciku!" Pekik Sirius. Tubuhnya masih berdiri disana; kaku, gemetar.

"Lain cerita kalau kau menyembunyikannya!" balasnya memekik.

"You don't say! You don't say you have any feeling about me! You don't say!" Remus melanjutkan seraya memeluk tubuh tegap Sirius.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, uh..." Bentak Remus sendu. Namun pada detik berikutnya mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hem. Maaf, bisa kalian berhenti berteriak? Kasihan anak kami tidak bisa tidur karena suara kalian," ucap seseorang wanita yang kepalanya menyembul dari sela-sela pintu.

"Maaf deh, Mrs. Potter," ucap Sirius menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, kau berisik sekali. Masih untung Remus belum mau meninggalkanmu. Haha," balas seorang pemuda yang asal masuk ke apartment Sirius dan Remus.

"Heheh, uncle James," gumam Remus gila sendiri.

"Hentikan ejekanmu itu, nak!" Pekik James seraya memukul pundak Remus pelan.

Remus yang dimarahi James hanya tersenyum kepada Sirius, seraya mengatakan, "kau tidak perlu menggunakan 500 dollar untuk memintaku melakukan hal dewasa seperti dulu untukmu, Sirius."

Kemudian Sirius menanggapinya dengan senyuman jahat khasnya. Dan dengan sigap ia mengembat bibir Remus. James melongo, sementara Lily berusaha menutup mata anaknya—Harry—yang tengah berumur 2 tahun tersebut.

"Nak, jangan sekali-kali kau meniru uncle Sirius dan Uncle Remus ya! Kalau dengan wanita sih, nggak masalah." James nampak berlagak memarahi anaknya yang sedang dalam gendongan ibunya.

Kemudian mereka berempat tertawa. Dan...

* * *

Happy ending!

The End

Yeah yeah happy ending. Sebelumnya saya turut bahagia dan turut berduka, idenya hampir sama seperti punya Phantomhive Black Lupin. Kedua, saya nggak begitu tau Harry Potter dan isi-isinya, dan jadilah! fic dengan isi yang hanya sepengetahuan saya dan pastinya AU. Ya, tapi... ide udah stuck disini mau diapakan lagi? Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun Phantomhive Black Lupin.


End file.
